Dead Tomorrow
by melancholy.LOVER
Summary: SasuSaku She was 'his' filth. And by corrupting her even more.. He'll be saving her from herself. Dark fic. Mature content 'Leave and.. by tomorrow there will be no evidence left.' She gazed up past the corpses. Laughing. 'If you leave. You lose.'
1. Where Filth Lies

_**Dead Tomorrow**_

_**Pairing --- Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Genre --- Romance/Angst**_

_**Type --- Dark**_

_**Location --- Konohagakure**_

_**Rating --- M**_

_**- - **_

_**Uchiha Sasuke --- 16**_

_**Haruno Sakura --- 16**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto --- 16**_

_**Chapter I --- Where Filth Lies**_

_**- - **_

_**Author's Note:**** OMG! HEYYA AGAIN! This is yet ANOTHER fic I'll be trying to juggle on top of the rest of unfinished stories :D lol i just love you guys SO much ;) and this fic will be one of my FIRST attempts at dark. So i hope you all enjoy and if you HATE depression. LEAVE!!**_

_**AS FOR THE REST! ENJOY!**_

_**- - **_

It was raining again. Unusual; even for such a place.

Blood had been shed. Lots of crimson staining crisp, white sheets. Innocence had been taken; willingly given up however.

Maybe she had wanted to..

He hadn't made her do anything she didn't want. She would have willingly given him her very life but instead.. She gave up her virginity.

Chapped lips were set in a tight line. No more tears could fall from those innocent eyes.. She had disgraced herself to let such a man touch her body. But no longer did she care. What was done was done and there was no turning back the hands of time now.

Her steady breathing fell on deaf ears. Not like anyone was home. No one was ever home; no one knew either.. She was hopelessly alone. With no one to give her guidance.. Nothing.

Her bruised skin was sore.. It had basked in a mixture of her own blood and a mixture of his own semen..

That was the only thing that proved this hadn't just been a dream. That she had actually been sane for once and he had come back.. just to fuck her. It was something she really dreamed of; only wanting the mental attraction and waiting until they were both ready.

Okasan and Otosan. Were long dead. No one knew though.. She would always make up excuses like.. they were sick. She was the only one who knew that they were never coming back.

Ever.

She hated; loathed; despised.

_**- -**  
_

_He loved that blood. _

_Bright, red; delicious.._

_It stained but then he could always remember. That sweet taste of it filling his mouth and quenching his tongue.._

_Fuck. He needed her._

_Her body. That naked, sweaty body beneath his larger one. The feeling of dominance; so much alike to ecstasy._

_Driving him over the edge._

_Fuck. He wanted that body. Again._

_**- -**  
_

_He was a heartless mother-fucker._

_Thinking only for himself. Only sixteen years old too.. _

_He was selfish. So fucking selfish; filthy bastard._

_Mad-Man; fucking machine._

_Only chasing after lust, sex.. He wanted women; he could get them too. More or less ones with cherry blossom pink hair. _

_She was tasty._

_He wanted to fuck her again and again. Until she was begging again for more until he couldn't keep going._

_That's what his greedy mind wanted and what his body craved._

_Fuck._

**_- -_**

Maybe she wanted him to fuck her again. Was that so screwed up to believe?

She hadn't moved. Didn't bother to.

All she did was lie in the same position he had left her in. Whether it being on her stomach or back.

She didn't give a fuck.

She was craving him all over again. For him to screw her brains out and then some more afterwards.

_**- -**_

"_**Tight."**_

_**She cringed.**_

"_**So fucking tight."**_

_**She clawed at his back; seeing as that was all she was capable of doing at the moment. Her body was too caught up in their fucking to do much of anything else.**_

"_**More."**_

_**She wanted it hard, fast. Whatever he had to offer her body. If only she could have this every night. If only he came to see her every night. For even a few minutes.**_

_**She felt something. Nudging at her closed lips; trying to force itself inside of her mouth.**_

_**Green orbs slowly opened, revealing shock. Her nimble fingers -although small- tugged at the bulging cock. She looked up at him, eyes wide, she was so fucking confused.**_

_**So fucking innocent.**_

_**He nudged it closer to her again; demanding her.**_

"_**Pleasure me." He whispered, hands crushed against the back of her skull, shoving her mouth to his cock. Making her open up and do as he had asked of her.**_

_**He grunted. She had almost heard him calling out her name. Almost.**_

"_**Suck me."**_

_**She moved her naïve lips over the tip of his erection; taking in whatever she thought necessary. Her hand rubbing whatever she couldn't fit inside her mouth.**_

"_**Deeper."**_

_**He pulled her head forwards, forcing even more inside of her warm mouth; pleasurable jolts running up the Uchiha's spine.**_

"_**More."**_

_**He was lost in his lust-filled euphoria..**_

**_- -_**

"Dirty."

Her fingers were white.

"Filth."

Her reflection showed her something so different. In that mirror she saw the real. The true Haruno Sakura.

"I like it."

Her eyes shone with something sinister. Something she hadn't seen in her ever before but.. it made her smile. A sick, mother-fucker smile.

She touched the areas of her body; sensitive flesh places where Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke had touched, licked, sucked, kissed. She loved the feeling of being dominated by somehow like.. him.

A sick-fucker.

Mind-torturer

... Manipulator...

The tips of her fingers; her dainty nails, running along her naked breasts. Touching and pulling at the aching skin until she whimpered silently.

"Here.." She mused.

Trailing down to her naval cavity, swirling in the hole with her finger.

"There.."

She squirmed uneasily for a while. Dipping lower; feeling the soft, lush curls beneath the pads of her fingers.

"And here."

Her body hit the wall. Breasts aching for the attention the male had previously showed them.

"Filth.. isn't so bad."

_ **- -  
**_

_Die fucker._

_Bury yourself in the shit you spat out._

_Not so tough now that that mask has been ripped off._

_We can see your true self._

_Fucking coward._

_**- -**  
_

_He loved blood._

_Hers in particular._

_Loved that sweet, desirable taste lingering for hours sometimes._

_Making him crave and beg for more. More of that sweet tasting crimson; ruby falling and staining._

_Sicko._

_Disgusting bastard._

_As long as he had her at his whim; he was sinisterly happy. _

_Twisted fucker.._

_Not her blood this time. She was wiped clean off of him; new blood clinging to the ends of his spiky hair. He was calm after that crazed vengeance._

_Blood bath._

_It wouldn't taste the same. Hers was much sweeter and innocent. No matter how many times he was able to fuck her. Once or twice. She remained as innocent as she was before they had met.._

_He corrupted._

_Sick fucker; laughing._

She loved it.

**_- -_**

Loved it when he fucked her senseless.

Loved it when he ordered her to pleasure him. She was the only person able to do that to him.

That's why he would return afterwards.

He wanted more and so did she.

They would be sick, twisted in their own games.

For only themselves..

Lost in their little, sick world. Not caring if they lived in denial until someone judged them and put them to rest.

Justice.

She craved him and his disgusting antics. Wanting every fucking thing he had to offer her.

Everything.

Regret?

She knew no such word. _They _knew no such word; together they created what would have eventually come.

They were as fucked as fucked could possibly get.

Was she a maniac like him? Some would say yes and some no. But.. she chose for only herself.

"I like it."

And she laughed like the mad-man _he_was..

_**- -**_

"_**Beautiful."**_

_**She arched.**_

"_**So fucking beautiful."**_

_**She knew that he liked when she complied. Her legs had already been spread; breasts squished and rubbing against each other. **_

_**A tongue.**_

_**Holding so much pleasure.**_

_**Tickling her.**_

_**Fucking her.**_

_**She was going crazy now. Her hands trembling, trying to grasp at least a fragment of what was real..**_

_**She couldn't tell if this was all just a dream.**_

_**It couldn't be..**_

_**She wasn't a virgin anymore; having been fucked by the same man for almost over a month.**_

_**And she liked it.**_

_**The pain was only minimal. No blood shed but Sasuke made sure that some spilled from a specific part of her body. She was scarred; markings covering her body..**_

_**The same dagger cutting at the porcelain skin of her breast; making sure to go around the bud. That was something he couldn't have scarred. The rest; he didn't care for..**_

_**Shit-fucker.**_

_**He said that he liked to mark her. Bran her as his property; oh but she knew that the first time he had fucked her.**_

_**She knew that she was owned by Uchiha Sasuke.**_

_**Betrayer.**_

_**Bastard.**_

_**Mother-fucker.**_

_**She couldn't stay away from him; something would always draw her back and it would end with her moaning loudly.**_

_**She wasn't a stupid bitch. **_

_**This is what she had wanted; for so long..**_

_**Now, she couldn't wait and at any opportunity, she'd allow him to screw her again. Until her throat had gone dry and her body ached from being harassed and abused.**_

_**Goodbye to sanity.**_

_**- -**_

The growing mistake.

A bastard son.

Forming and becoming a corrupt fucker just like his father. And we all know that evil over-shadows light any day.

Sasuke should know. He corrupted something so pure; Sakura.. and now she was something forgotten.

Left in the dirt.

Because that mistake was something she and Sasuke had created. Months in already; she stayed locked away. Refusing for anyone.

She just needed to be by herself for a while and _maybe_ things would all go right back to normal.

That wasn't likely.

_**- -**  
_

_If these two trembling bodies mix;_

_What will happen next?_

_A demon born.._

_**- -**_

That reflecting glass; showing another side of such a sweet, innocent, angelic girl.. -Sakura-chan. Lovely girl..

Not anymore.

Living for torture. Demise and for him..

She lived for only him.

Loved for only him.

Succumbed for only him.

Her eyes narrow, glaring right back at something she had worked so hard to achieve. Because now-

"I_ am_ the filth.."

And she smiled again.

Sick-fuck smile.

Hands fisting, pink hair tugged, eyes bleeding; laughing like a broken, fucker-psycho.

"And I like it."

_**- -**_

_**Author's Note:**** SEE! SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I TRY TO WRITE A DARK FIC?! Lol, well how was THAT for a first attempt?! And don't expect an update any time soon either, ne? Cause its going to take a LONG while; maybe not until Christmas holidays, cause than I'll at least have SOME free time AND if there's a chance of ANOTHER snowday :D**_

_**Well, let's cross our fingers and hope to see each other again!!**_

_**P.S: just in case your wondering. The GROWING-MISTAKE is the child of Sasuke. Which means! YES she IS pregnant BUT i had to do this cause the ENTIRE fic would be NOTHING without the child being introduced at once :D**_

_**I have ideas. Let's just leave it at that, ne?**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**.x.Tragic-Imperfection.x.**_

_**- -**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!! CXXX **_

_**- - **_


	2. Where Confusion Surfaces

_**Dead Tomorrow**_

_**--**_

_**Pairing --- Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Genre --- Romance/Angst/Tragedy**_

_**Type --- Dark**_

_**Location --- Konohagakure**_

_**Rating --- M**_

_**--**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke --- 16 ((First half)) 28 ((Second half))**_

_**Haruno Sakura --- 16 ((First Half)) 28 ((Second half))**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto --- 16 ((First half)) 28 ((Second half))**_

_**Haruno Shishu --- 5-13 ((First half)) 16 ((Second half))**_

_**--**_

_**Author's Note:**** Lol; see that didn't take very long! Heh heh. Right? Anyways, yes i know that this is very sudden. But like a said last time. The child must be introduced asap :D**_

_**ENJOY**_

_**--**_

_**Chapter II --- Where Confusion Surfaces**_

_**--**_

_Glory._

_He didn't no such a word._

_It fell into the abyss; complete darkness which made up most of his mind._

_He was never praised. Didn't need praising._

_Who would praise a fucker anyway?_

_No one._

_He was aging._

_That bastard he followed as well. Getting older but wiser and much more powerful.._

_He was the ultimate weapon._

_Killed for the hell of it._

_He loved the rush and.. blood._

_Her blood._

_**--**_

"Mama?"

Green snapped open; looking around the spacious room. She had had another nightmare.

Again.

About piercing crimson.

"Mama?"

She languidly removed herself from the bed she shared with no one. On occasions, he'd slip in beside her; snuggling closer to her warmth.

"Shishu, what is it?"

He lifted his small arms, grabbing at her clothes until she pulled him close to her body; hushing him with soft sighs and endearments.

"Mama. Me. Sleep. You."

She kissed his small forehead. Thank God he hadn't developed her abnormal one.

Sakura nodded her head, wrapping him up in a small blanket he took almost anywhere he went; sliding back into bed. She felt it sort of nice to finally share it with someone, instead of always being by herself.

His small little fingers grazed the skin of her face; flinching ever so slightly as if they had been burned.

"Bad dream."

She looked down into his forest-green pools, nodding her head slowly. He always seemed to know what was going on in her mind.

Shishu was a smart boy.

And Sakura only hoped that he wouldn't follow in his father's footsteps.

What more could she do than pray?

_**--**_

_He wanted to go out and kill innocently again._

_Trickster._

_His face couldn't be trusted._

_No more._

_Orochimaru was starting to become suspicious._

"_Cut him to pieces." He would whisper in complete darkness._

"_Kill them all."_

_That blood stained katana. He would never wash it; liking the feeling of impurity staining such a beautiful sword._

_His sword._

_Slaughtering by the hour._

_Minute._

_Second._

_Uchiha Sasuke -murderous intentions- _

_Killer._

_**--**_

So much could corrupt a mind.

Even such a pure mind.

The mind of a child..

Always first prey.

They would walk hand in hand; clasping and never wanting to let go. Shishu attended regular school. Ninja academy. He went with all the other little village children but he- there was something.. special about him.

He was smart; even for such a young age. Although hard to make friends, he seemed fine with the fact that he was all alone.

The 6 year old continued to hold onto his mother; looking around the large and bustling streets of Konohagakure.

It intrigued him a lot.

He loved the smells, the noise and being with his mother; or mama as he had always called her by.

His small feet padded against the pavement; looking around and smiling. Sakura joining in when he would begin to laugh and point out things that held so much fascination for him.

"Big tower!"

her eyes darted to where that small finger was pointing. He had seen the hokage tower miles away and it sparked an interest of some sort.

She smiled, "Naruto is up there."

Shishu let out a short gasp, glancing up his pink haired mother.

"Really mama?"

She nodded, her hair moving along with her head.

"We'll go visit him later. Okay?"

He flashed her an adorably innocent smile.

"I can hardly wait mama."

She patted him on his head. That slightly spiky hair tickling her hand. It was a deep onyx colour; his eyes however, were hers.

They always would be until the day they bled crimson.

She caught sight of Iruka. His brown hair pulled into a high ponytail. Just like when she was still in the academy.

"Iruka-sensei." She greeted and gave Shishu a little push forwards.

He nodded his head; bending down on one knee to come eye-level with the small, bashful boy.

"Hello Shishu."

All he did was give a slight nod before blushing.

"He'll be fine." Iruka assured Sakura.

She bent down and placed a kiss on top his head, ruffling his hair and giving Iruka a final look.

"Be a good boy Shishu."

He waved, "Bye mama!"

Sakura stopped, looked over her shoulder and smirked.

"Oh. And Iruka-sensei; aren't you a little.. old to still be teaching?"

He flushed, "I'll have you know; I'm only in my thirties."

She waved, "Still old!"

He turned his head away and led the small boy inside of the building. They traveled down a crowded hallway; Shishu looking at everything surrounding him.

"They're sure are a lot of bricks." He murmured.

Iruka sensei smile and nodded.

"Yes. It took a lot of them to build this academy."

He gazed around. They're were a lot of children, young and old conversing within the hallway. Noise surrounding them.

"Did you know Shishu.."

The child looked up at his sensei.

"Your mom went to this school when she was small."

He smiled.

"Wow."

_**--**_

_He could never be wounded._

_Ever._

_No one would try to start a fight with such a fucker._

_Cold, sick fucker._

_He lived for vengeance._

_And because of vengeance.._

_He became an avenger._

_He vaguely recalled what her blood tasted like. He could only find one word but forgot for himself what it was like to have in his mouth._

_Satisfying his taste-buds._

_Sweet._

_Innocent._

_Pure._

_Maybe he'd pay her a quick, midnight visit some time. When his blood-lust wasn't so high._

_Maybe.._

_But for now. He would simply bask in sin; knowing that he was the strongest and now a leader of hell._

_Uchiha Sasuke._

_A killer of his own._

_**--**_

_If these two hearts beat together_

_Which will stop first?_

_A decaying one.._

_**--**_

"Can we see Naruto yet?"

Sakura hugged the small child; never wanting to let him go. He was too precious to allow out of her sight for even a moment.

"You really want to?"

Shishu nodded vigorously. Holding his mother's hand and practically dragging her towards the direction of hokage tower. It seemed it was only yesterday that Naruto had become hokage in training.

But now.. he was the leader of Konohagakure.

And everyone was damn proud.

The two jounin standing on either side of the large door, watched the pair rush towards the tower. They knew better than to stop Sakura from entering; specific orders from the hokage himself.

Any and all friends were allowed.

Bowing as Sakura passed them; Shishu laughed, ascending the spiral stairway and finally reaching the very top. Chips were already starting to form on the walls of the hokage tower..

He reached for the doorknob but Sakura stopped him, "Knock first."

He did and got a quick response.

"Sakura-chan!" The male practically screamed.

She laughed nervously as soon as Naruto flung himself at her.

"Hey Shishu."

The small child looked around the inside of hokage tower.

"Its.. big!"

Sakura laughed, "It is isn't."

Shishu nodded, "I want to stay here forever!"

Naruto gave him a lopsided smile, chuckling and looking at the pink haired cherry blossom.

"Cute kid."

She thanked him as did Shishu who blushed.

"He gets shy easily."

Naruto nodded, "You want something to drink?"

Sakura shook her head; gripping Shishu's hand and dragging him away from the blonde haired male.

"Maybe another time, Naruto-kun."

He shrugged his shoulders as his assistant; a young, short male with deep-sea blue hair stepped outside of another room.

"Hokage-sama; the elders are ready."

He waved towards the two leaving pair and followed after the other man.

_**--**_

_He was dead._

_Long dead by now._

_That bloodied corpse, in the same mangled position._

_He spat at him._

"_Sadist."_

_And that was that; re-sheathing his katana and turning to leave. Kabuto too. He was dead as well. _

_Stupid to try and stop the ultimate Uchiha Sasuke._

_Fucking-fool._

_**--**_

"What do you want, Shishu?"

The small boy was hoisted up -seeing as he was too short- by Sakura while looking around at the variety of cooked-goods.

"That one!"

She followed his gaze.

"A bowl of udon please."

The man across the counter smiled, "Hai." And scooped up some of the noodles into a bowl; handing Sakura a pair of chopsticks and her passing him the amount owed.

"Its hot so be careful."

Shishu nodded his head, "It looks yummy!"

She smiled, "It is."

The boy was never seen without a smile plastered on his face. He was a happy child and nothing could ruin his happiness. Nothing except-

Shishu looked beyond the crowds of people, seeing a particular trio standing still near one of the buildings.

A little girl, around his age, crying and hugging her mother. She had scraped her elbow. And a man. Shishu kept his eyes glued to them; interested in what he was seeing.

The man took hold of her arm and placed a solemn kiss against the small cut. The girl laughed in return and wrapped her arms around him.

For the first time; Shishu dropped his gaze and his smile morphed into a sad frown. Not bothering to touch anymore of his food..

"She has a daddy.." He mumbled more to himself. But Sakura had heard everything.

"Shishu-"

"Why don't I have a daddy?"

She stopped abruptly, not looking up to meet her son's saddened gaze.

He kept going however.

"Was I bad and made daddy leave? Huh mama."

She wouldn't let this affect her. She had never actually told Shishu what had happened to his father. He wouldn't understand at the age he was at. No one ever understood..

"If I'm good will-"

"Shishu." She had interrupted.

Showing him such a fake smile, her eyes closed and her lips pulled into a false smile. She placed her hand on his shoulder, "Let's go home."

He nodded, suddenly forgetting all about the little girl and her father. She pointed out to his udon.

"Its going to get cold if you don't eat it."

He looked down at the noddles, using his chopsticks to pick some up and place it inside of his mouth.

"It is good!"

And it was as if that frown had never existed in the first place..

_**--**_

_Money._

_Sex._

_Greed._

_Power._

_What more did Uchiha Sasuke need. He already took everything and anything he wanted; even if he didn't actually need it._

_Just for the hell of it._

_Killing those of the innocent and those of the sinful._

_He killed because he could._

_That's all they're was to it._

_He could get any woman he wanted but now.. the only woman occupying his corrupt mind was.._

"_Sakura."_

_He laughed a mad, psycho laugh._

"_Beautiful Sakura."_

_Cleaned the blood from his hands._

"_My Sakura."_

_**--**_

She thought she had heard screaming.

Hallucination?

Her mind was jumbled but her body was moving without any warning; the door to Shishu's room flung open, startling him quite a lot. He had jumped.

"Mama?"

He cocked his head to the side.

"Did you have a bad dream, Shishu?"

He looked at her as innocently as he had the first day he was born.

"Bad dream.."

She nodded, coming to his side in an instant.

"Yes; did you get scared?"

He looked up at the ceiling, thinking and going over in his mind about what he had woken up about.

"Bad dream.." He repeated.

She looked at him.

"Eyes." He pointed to his own.

"Yours?" Sakura asked.

He shook his head while Sakura touched his arm.

"Who's?"

He shrugged his shoulders. He had no clue who they belonged to but.. they seemed to interest him a little bit. Stirring something deep inside of his young mind.

"Red." Was all he said.

Sakura pulled the blankets back up to his chin, "Red eyes." She mused aloud.

Nothing was clicking in her head at the moment, "Get some rest Shishu." He just said a quick, "I love you." Before drifting off into another peaceful sleep.

Sakura slowly led herself out of his room and closed the door quietly. She rested her back against the wall right next to it and let her ass hit the floor. Shoulders shaking as well.

"Red eyes.." Came her quiet whisper.

A sad smile gracing her chapped lips.

"Sasuke."

_**--**_

_**Author's Note:**** HEYYA! Ha ha, man that was fun and it took me a small while to complete but i think i did a good job, ne? Well that didn't take long to update so yea. I'll get right on the next chapter :D**_

_**OO and Shishu in the first small part he is introduced is only 5-6 years old. And Shishu means: Embroidery in Japanese. ALSO there is a picture that i drew which will be in my profile page shortly. You may not understand and i really don't want to spoil it for everyone. The picture consists of Shishu. on the left hand side is him at the age of 13 and on the right side is still Shishu but when he is around 15-16 : ) you'll all understand in the next couple of chapters XD **_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**.x.Tragic-Imperfection.x.**_

_**--**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!! CXXX**_

_**--**_


	3. Where Sin Awaits

_**Dead Tomorrow**_

_**--**_

_**Pairing --- Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Genre --- Romance/Angst/Tragedy**_

_**Type --- Dark**_

_**Location --- Konohagakure**_

_**Rating --- M**_

_**--**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke --- 16 ((First Half)) 28 ((Second Half))**_

_**Haruno Sakura --- 16 ((First Half)) 28 ((Second Half))**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto --- 16 ((First Half)) 28 ((Second Half))**_

_**Haruno Shishu --- 5-13 ((First Half)) 16 ((Second Half))**_

_**--**_

_**Author's Note: LOL. Heheh XD well it took me at least a week this time to update but i ensure you all that its worth the wait. Cough-ihope-cough**_

_**ENJOY**_

_**--**_

_**Chapter III --- Where Sin Awaits**_

_**--**_

_There was.. blood._

_A lot of it._

_Sweet, un-pure blood.._

_Staining clothing, skin and katana._

_He was a trickster._

_**--**_

"Shishu?"

The small boy looked up, his mother's subtle face holding no emotion.

"I'm so excited mama!"

She rested against the door frame, crossing her arms in the process.

"Oh. Is that so."

He nodded, jumped up and grabbed her hand.

"Yes mama! I get to see all my friends again!"

She smiled, touched the side of his forehead before pulling away with a relieved sigh. He had grown. A lot too. She remembered when he was still five years old and so easy to carry but now..

He was seven going on eight.

He had passed the academy already and was moving up now to become chunnin.

Iruka had said that Shishu was a fast learner and adapted quickly to his surroundings during battle. Using any and all of them to his utmost advantage until the enemy was down.

He was growing up so fast.

Many of the things he no longer required her for; such as for putting him into bed and having him sleep beside her any time he had a nightmare. She missed those wondrous times but they would have gone no matter what.

But.. dammit! She missed them so much!

"What's the matter mama?"

Sakura looked down at him, "Nothing Shishu; now hurry to school."

He nodded, grabbed for his backpack and rushed out of his bedroom in no less than a few seconds.

That was another thing he didn't need her to do with him; he was a big boy now and walked to school usually unattended or with his other friends.

She looked down at her shaking hands; wrapped the silk robe more securely around her body before stepping out of Shishu's bedroom and into the kitchen where a cup of warm tea was awaiting her.

She had watched him spar with Iruka-sensei supervising of course. And -not to brag or praise her son- he was very strong. It reminded Sakura so much of his bastard-father.

Uchiha Sasuke.

_**--**_

_A cherry blossom will die eventually.._

_Withering to death._

_Wilting when the next breeze passes by._

_He laughed like a maniac._

_Hacked, coughs that shook his whole entire body. _

_With that snake-sannin gone and out of the picture; the cursed mark would no longer exist. But his hate fueled it and somehow it consumed his entire being. _

_Now he was only a decaying corpse.._

_On the inside; a sick-fucker._

_Forever._

_**--**_

"Very good Shishu." Iruka patted the small boy's back.

He smiled in return.

"Okay now a clone jutsu."

Shishu's shoulders dropped a little.

"That's an old one Iruka-sensei!"

Surprised, Iruka looked down at the usually willing boy.

"I know but I have to make sure you've mastered it."

Shishu sighed in frustration but made the hand-signs nonetheless and in no fewer than a second, he had three clones of himself surrounding Iruka-sensei. Clapping his hands, Iruka-sensei smiled again.

"Good Shishu."

"Can we learn something more powerful?"

"Powerful?"

He nodded.

"Something that can actually be of use in battle."

The bell rang, dismissing the lesson; "That's all for today!"

Everyone gathered up their belongings and rushed out of the academy; Shishu walked alone this time however. Going over his thoughts. He just wanted to be strong.

Really strong.

"Protect mama.."

**-**

"How was school?"

Shishu smiled, "Good mama!"

She laughed, "Here."

The boy looked into the bowl filled with what seemed to be-

"Miso ramen!"

Sakura watched as his face lit up, grabbing a pair of chopsticks and digging right in; just like Naruto would do..

_**--**_

_He had been far too busy killing.._

_No time to actually see his sweet, ripe cherry blossom._

_He watched as the last person fell silent; blue orbs closing._

_He laughed, again._

"_Soon."_

_**--**_

"Are you serious?!"

Naruto sat back, nodding his head.

"He does have the best score out of all the academy students and he would be a great help to a developing squad.." He mused.

Sakura gulped, knuckles having turned white.

"But.. isn't he too young?"

The hokage shook his head.

"He just turned 13, ne?"

Sakura slowly nodded, "Yes but.. I'll talk to him."

Standing up, she made to leave but looked back at the 6th hokage of Konohagakure.

"I just don't want to lose him.. He's all I've got besides you.."

Naruto gave her a sympathetic look.

"He'll be fine, Sakura-chan. Trust me."

She smiled, nodded her head and said a quick goodbye before retreating from the hokage tower.

"Shishu!"

The boy looked over his shoulder, raven locks gleaming in the bright sunlight. She slowed her pace suddenly, looking over at him.

"Naruto-kun wants to recruit you to squad leader."

He stayed composed.

_'Can't you see..'_

"When do I start?"

_'Every time I look at you..'_

She glanced back at the large tower behind her.

_'I'm reminded of.. him.'_

"Tomorrow."

But still.. that sun kissed smirk;screaming _sin _stayed unnoticed..

_**--**_

_When these two eyes meet;_

_Can we hold the gaze without blinking?_

_Cry for insanity.._

_**--**_

She looked him up from top to bottom; Shishu wore regular attire. T-shirt with mesh around the area of the neck and a pair of training pants. Mesh running up his left leg and a weapon pouch around his inner thigh.

"How long?" She asked suddenly.

Shishu looked over his shoulder at her.

"Depends on how slow my teammates are."

She looked down, reaching for him with her hands.

"Just.. be careful, okay?"

He looked straight at her.

"Okasan.."

She held her breath.

"I promise."

_**--**_

"_I like this part.." He breathed against the side of her neck, touching her naval._

_She groaned._

"_And that one.." Groping her ass._

_She struggled for freedom._

"_Why.. why did you come back?"_

_He laughed, forced her to look at him._

"_Because.. I can."_

"_Fucker."_

_He was straddling her hips, grinding his pelvis against hers and stirring something inside of her she hadn't felt in years._

"_You like it, Sakura.."_

_He stressed her name._

"_My Sakura."_

_She looked up at the ceiling; anywhere but at that handsome face._

"_Filthy Sakura."_

_She punched at his skin, cried and broke so many times in the period he had snuck inside of her bedroom._

_Shishu had been gone for a total of two days already.._

_And she was left alone; ultimately unprotected._

_Her fingers tugged at his hair; soft, touchable raven locks stained with so much blood lately. His mouth pressed against her throat, feeling her elicit a subtle moan._

"_You want this and so do I."_

_She shook her head. Gripping the bedsheets._

"_I don't! I don't want this!"_

_And everything faded in an array of black. The laughing sicko still cleaning up whatever he had destroyed.._

_**--**_

"Okasan?!"

The male looked behind him. Glaring particularly at the new-found boy standing in the doorway. He had called Sakura; _his_ Sakura 'mother'!

She groggily looked past Uchiha Sasuke and at a very worn out Haruno Shishu. His eyes held a killer intent so much alike Sasuke's own.

"Go Shishu!"

The boy had a kunai out and ready for use, standing with his feet flat against the floor and weapon out in front of him. Perfect Pose.

Murderous stance.

He saw a flash of red and then.. nothing.

"Red eyes." He murmured.

Running to the side of the bed, Shishu glanced at his mother.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded.

"What did he do?"

She shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it.."

Her shoulders were gripped.

"Who is he?"

She didn't meet his gaze, instead looking at the wall directly behind the boy.

"No one. Just- no one Shishu.."

The glare didn't go left unnoticed by Sakura; she thought that she deserved the glare for trying to hide his life..

She deserved so much less.

**-**

That black cape was secured on his body, buttoning up at the front. Shishu knew his mother was asleep but one way or another. He was going to find out who exactly he was and he wasn't planning on returning until he did.

He didn't need a backpack, only the money he had saved up to afford living alone for as long as he saw fit. A small smirk was plastered over his lips, eyes narrowing and feet padding across the room.

He left.

Just like that.

Just like Sasuke had.

He was going to find out who he really was.

Too many things had been kept from his knowledge and he knew for a fact that his mother was the one responsible..

"Sayonara, Okasan."

The sleeping woman didn't even know the half of it.

_**--**_

_He went back to his regular doings._

_Killing people and laughing in his stupor._

_He didn't need forgiveness nor did he want it._

_He was sin._

_That's all there was to it and he liked it._

_Liked killing._

_Cleansing the world of unimportant life.._

_He didn't know a God. Didn't need one either._

_Because he was God._

_A death-angel.._

_And that child; Shishu._

_He had clung to Sakura. His mother?_

_And that is where confusion strangled his mind.._

_**--**_

"Move."

He wasn't scared.

He was too strong to fear any other ninja.

Even ones he hadn't even encountered yet.

Although.. this one was different. Those same eyes as before; hurting his innocent mother in the stillness of the night.

Taking her from him..

"Red eyes."

They blinked.

Sinister eyes; belonging to a murderous fucker.

The wind blew rapidly. Pushing at Shishu, coldness scratching and peeling away at his exposed flesh.

Those eyes, haunting his every dream and thought. Belonged to someone of the same fucker blood.

Uchiha Itachi.

_**--**_

_**Author's Note: HEYYA! Heh heh. Yes, i know i didn't update AS fast as i did last time but.. w.e :D i hope this chapter helped to kinda explain some questions floating around in your heads. :) **_

_**OO and in the picture i drew; Shishu still looks like what i depicted him as on the drawing on the left side ;) he won't look like the one on the right side for another 2-3 years XD dammm **_

_**ha ha**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**.x.Tragic-Imperfection.x.**_

_**--**_

_**Sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors!! CXXXXX**_

_**--**_


	4. Where A Demon Is Born

_**Dead Tomorrow**_

_**--**_

_**Pairing --- Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Genre --- Romance/Angst/Tragedy**_

_**Type --- Dark**_

_**Location --- Konohagakure**_

_**Rating --- M**_

_**--**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke --- 16 ((First Half)) 28 ((Second Half))**_

_**Haruno Sakura --- 16 ((First Half)) 28 ((Second Half))**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto --- 16 ((First Half)) 28 ((Second Half))**_

_**Haruno Shishu --- 13-14 ((First Half)) 15 ((Second Half))**_

_**--**_

_**Author's Note: HEYYA! Omg. I know its been like.. a week, ne? I've forgotten already :D uhm. Not much to say but hopefully you all don't get hopelessly lost :)**_

_**--**_

_**Chapter IV --- Where A Demon Is Born**_

_**--**_

"Move."

That hadn't startled the Uchiha at all. Instead, he stayed where he was, his cloak moving along with the sudden breeze.

Shishu looked at his eyes again; perplexed.

"You hurt Okasan."

Faint humor was evident on the Uchiha's usually cold demeanor. He moved forwards a little, taking small strides towards Shishu.

"Fool."

Shishu stood straight up now, kunai in hand; he would be ready for everything and anything Itachi threw his way.

"I won't let you get in my way."

He was the first to attack, jumping at Itachi with great speed. Stopping for nothing and no one.

"I'll carve out those damn red-eyes!"

Still, Itachi stayed silent. Not breaking a sweat the entire time he was being attacked by Shishu.

A flash of red..

"Stop plaguing my head!"

Never. Ever had Shishu allowed himself to blow his composure. Not even in the toughest of battles.

He would never allow it to occur.

Narrowly missing the black, scorching flames that erupted from his opponent's mouth; Shishu gathered himself up again and attacked relentlessly.

Itachi chuckled; this boy fighting him reminded him so much alike his younger brother, Sasuke. That same fire and intensity within those orbs..

"Too weak."

Shishu scoffed, "Shut the hell up!"

Blocking Itachi's leg from connecting with the side of his body; Shishu pushed him backwards and ran at him once again.

Itachi thought this was entertaining to say the least. But now he would have to end what little fun he was having to get down to real business.

Those red tomoes spun precisely; stopping Shishu in his tracks before he had a chance to attack. Although something came over him and a stinging pain erupted from behind his eyeballs.

Unimaginable pain that wouldn't stop not until he was gone. So, in his time of exhaustion, Shishu transported. Disappearing in front of Itachi and ending up miles away from his original post.

Falling to his knees, the small boy pressed the palms of his hands on either side of his head and screamed in agonizing pain. That is.. before darkness washed over him and all he could hear lastly was the sound of running feet nearing him until.. nothing.

_**--**_

_He was still a sick fucker.._

_Even at his age of 27._

_So fucking sick._

_Loving to kill those who he saw fit. Letting the beautiful red liquid stain himself, washing him in pure blood._

_He was crazy for it._

_That craving was resurfacing again; wanting that sweet tasting blood on his body and satisfying his taste-buds._

_He couldn't live without it._

_Without her.._

_Without his filth._

_**--**_

"Oi."

Green orbs fluttered open. The people within the room growing frantic while watching the young boy.

"Are you alright?"

Slowly, very slowly, he turned his head to the left and gazed upon a girl probably the same age as himself. Her long blonde hair was tied back in a neat braid, cascading down her shoulder.

"I found you just outside of my village."

She smiled, a toothy, white smile; noticing that the crests of her cheeks were painted in a faint rose colour. She was a lively one.

"You were unconscious."

Those strange yet interesting violet eyes looked downcast. He couldn't find anything to say, his brain didn't seem to be functioning at the moment. But.. his body was aching.

She must have noticed this too.

"Please, don't strain yourself."

The palms of her soft hands were placed against his shoulders, carefully trying to lay the small boy back down; he was refusing however.

"I can't stay any longer."

She looked at his face, noticing that the colour seemed to have washed away.

"Your pale.." She mused aloud.

Removing her hands -to Shishu's dismay- and quickly reaching for the cup filled with some type of brewed liquid.

"Here." She smiled, her nose crinkling and her eyes closed.

Shakily, Shishu accepted the cup and took a quick first sip; drowning down the nasty taste before it had a chance to stick in his mouth..

"Its.. disgusting!"

She giggled, holding her hand in front of her mouth, "Its my clans' herbal tea."

He looked down at the golden coloured liquid; the taste was strong, too strong. It seemed to linger on his taste buds a while longer.

"See.." She pointed out, coming oddly close to his face.

"The colour is coming back." He touched the side of his face. Feeling the warmth bury into the pads of his fingers.

She examined him, her long, thick lashes brushing lightly against the crests of her cheeks.

"You don't talk much, do you."

He said nothing; again..

"Hitomi-chan!"

She looked over her shoulder at the woman she had been calling her mother since she was a child.

"Okasan." She greeted, bowing her head.

"I see our guest is awake." Her blue orbs gazed past her daughter and landed on Haruno Shishu.

"Welcome to _Hidden Cloud Village_"

He stayed calm. That must have meant that he would have had to have crossed Sound border in order to have ended up so close to the hidden cloud village. That was all the way in the Country of Lightning.

But the young girl he was looking at now, she didn't seem to be a fellow ninja; not even a regular village girl nor a commoner. Actually, now that Shishu looked at her better, her clothes were made of fine silk.

A fragile looking kimono. Not formal but not simple. The powder pink colour complemented her skin tone; she shone with excellence.

Knowing full well that he was staring, Shishu averted his gaze and instead looked over at the other woman who had stepped into the room not all too long ago.

"I am.." She took a step forwards, crossing over towards the bedside where Shishu lay.

"Lady Azumi."

She looked beside her at her only daughter, "And this is my daughter, Hitomi-hime."

Shishu looked from one to the other. So he was.. in a house of royalty. A Princess and a Queen were standing in front of him.. He didn't make a sound nor make any sudden movements. Almost afraid to do so.

"And you are?" Hitomi inquired.

Shishu looked away, "Shishu. Haruno Shishu."

The woman smiled, brushing away strands of golden locks from her azure eyes.

"Very well, dinner will be ready in a bit." And she left. Just like that.

"My father was the one who found you.."

Shishu forced himself to look at her face, raising his eyebrows.

"Then I am grateful."

She giggled, "Your funny Shishu-kun."

_**--**_

"Have you found him yet?"

She was in hysterics.

"No, but-"

"Please! Find him!"

Naruto held her back but with much trouble. She was still as strong as she had been when Tsunade trained her.

"Stay still Sakura-chan!"

She didn't however. Kept on thrashing as if he were trying to harm her instead of help her.

"We'll find Shishu. I promise you."

His shoulder was used as a handkerchief for her tears. She cried hard on his shoulder, shaking and screaming. He -in return- patted her back, hugged her and put her to sleep when the worst of it was over.

The 6th hokage picked up the note for the second time, reading it over again in his head.

"Shishu.. you fool."

_**--**_

_He aged with elegance._

_Still._

_That face haunted and that blood tortured._

_He was ripe._

_29 year old fucker._

_Still as sick as ever._

_Maybe even sicker. _

_He had been busy; very busy with his slaughterings. He didn't know why he did it, it just felt so good._

_And he couldn't seem to stop._

_Didn't want to either._

_Yes.._

_He was a 29 year old fucker._

_**--**_

He had left again.

Hitomi sighed, sat by the window sill and simply awaited the return of Haruno Shishu. This had been the third time in a week he had gone from the Palace and to God-knows-where!

She heard some type of padding noise and guessed it was Shishu.

His head came into plain view as he squeezed through the bedroom window; "Your back."

He looked at her, nodding his head. He never said much to her to begin with. Sometimes she'd even forget what his voice sounded like and fall asleep trying to remember..

"Where have you been sneaking off to?"

He looked at her, his eyes narrowed.

"Who said anything about_ sneaking_?"

She watched the male stride past her like she was nothing. "Why.. why don't you ever tell me anything?"

He didn't answer.

Didn't think he had to or needed to. No one.. Not a single person could tell him what to do. Only he had that power.

Only him..

"Why don't you answer me?!"

She was becoming frantic now.

"Even after staying with us for a year! I still know nothing about you!"

he turned swiftly on his heel, keeping his voice low; he didn't intend to wake up the entire palace with his booming voice.

"And I'll keep it that way."

She glared at him, but.. those tears. Sad tears streaming down her cheeks didn't fall unnoticed by Shishu. Instead, when Hitomi went to race out of his bedroom and into her own, fingers coiled around her thin wrist.

He was preventing her from leaving.

Emerald clashed with Violet.

Evil with Good.

Darkness with Light.

"Why do you.. insist on pushing me away?" It was a quiet whimper but he had heard it as if she yelled it in his ear.

"Because.."

She stared, holding her breath for a moment.

"I'll just corrupt you."

And with that he released her wrist. Her arm falling back to her side while she rushed out of his bedroom and slammed the door good and hard.

It was unending..

He kept hurting those he wanted to keep safe.

Shishu did it because.. with what he was about to go through with; he had to be tied down to nobody.

"Not even you, Okasan."

_**--**_

_If this one trembling body nauseates.._

_What will happen next?_

_A life stolen.._

_**--**_

"You left me again.." She whispered, a blanket wrapped securely around her body.

Smelling sweetly of Shishu..

They would share it on cold evenings. Together, holding and comforting until the break of dawn approached..

She would be forced into marriage soon. That was something she direly did not want happening. But if her parents wished it, she would have to do as they said.

Even at the age of 15.. and they were already choosing who she would be wed to for the Oshiro clan to stay alive and well.. She couldn't be the disgrace of her family name.

_He _had been gone for a total of three days already and she had no clue as to where he could have gone off to. He never told her about his personal life or anything he did while away..

Why would he?

_**--**_

_**Again, the yelling girl has broken.**_

_**Will I still be able to pick up all the pieces;**_

_**And put her back together?**_

_**--**_

"What is your name, un?"

Red flickered in the midst of the darkness.

A sinister, fucker smile not being seen.

"My name.." Came his twisted half-reply.

He chuckled.

"I am Kusaru."

The blonde haired male looked him over as much as he could through the blinding darkness enveloping.

"Welcome to.. Akatsuki."

_**--**_

_**Author's Note: Okay. I KNOW for a FACT that you all are probably going: WTF?! Soooo I'll explain. Okay, Hitomi-chan is very fond of Shishu and they had something going on (if you know what i mean). He kept leaving the palace to just walk around and figure things out. So eventually he got fed up and slowly that heart we all know and love was totally corrupted (We see it when he is arguing with Hitomi in the room) AND now he is joining Akatsuki. -gasps- that was a shocker :P ha ha**_

_**uhm. Yea i know that i didn't incorporate Sakura and Sasuke a lot in this chapter but C'MON! Look at the damned chapter title!! WHERE A DEMON IS BORN**_

_**Uhm. AND Shishu changed his name to better suit his personality while he is a twisted mad-man. ALSO! Kusaru means rotting in Japanese. I think its very appropriate for the new and evil Shishu XD heh heh uhm, well lets just hope that i update again soon and there will ONLY be seven chapters to this story because i have it planned out and everything :P it wasn't meant to be a long story to begin with and there will be NO sequels to it :O**_

_**well today is Friday so now i am going to go and play video games endlessly until i eventually pass out from lack of oxygen :D heh heh**_

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE !!**_

_**--**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**.x.Tragic-Imperfection.x.**_

_**--**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTKAES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!! CX**_

--


	5. Where A Killer Manipulates

_**Dead Tomorrow**_

_**--**_

_**Pairing --- Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Genre --- Romance/Angst/Tragedy**_

_**Type --- Dark**_

_**Location --- Konohagakure**_

_**Rating --- M**_

_**--**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke --- 16 ((First Half)) 28 ((Second Half))**_

_**Haruno Sakura --- 16 ((First Half)) 28 ((Second Half))**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto --- 16 ((First Half)) 28 ((Second Half))**_

_**Haruno Shishu --- 13-14 ((First Half)) 15 ((Second Half))**_

_**--**_

_**Author's Note: OMG! I am SO fucking obsessed with this fic. Its not even funny !! HAHA XD yes it is actually. Because of this fic i can't concentrate on any of my OTHER fics so yea.. heh. Well this is the 5th chapter which means! 2 more chapters left:(**_

_**--**_

_**Chapter V --- Where A Killer Manipulates**_

_**--**_

"_Orochimaru's dead."_

_He laughed. _

_Sick laughter that would corrupt._

"_Kabuto too."_

_He snickered._

"_Everyone."_

_His bleeding eyes cast downwards, that puddle of blood staining the stone floors and even that cherry blossom having floated there._

_It drifted on top of the crimson._

_Intriguing Uchiha Sasuke._

_He hacked; had to hold something for support. He was getting sick.. Weak was more like it. He had been using sharingan too much lately; draining him of all the strength he carried._

"_Everyone is dead."_

_But that didn't stop him from laughing.._

_**--**_

"He's only a kid." Came a blunt reply.

The blonde haired male snickered.

"Bet he could kick your sorry ass."

"Shut up the both of you."

Deidara and Kisame closed their mouths; looking between leader and Kusaru. He had asked Deidara if he could join Akatsuki; at first Deidara had turned down the small boy but his power.. it was incredible.

"What is your name?"

Those bleeding eyes shone with sin.

"Kusaru." Was his echoing reply.

"Those eyes.." Came leader's murmur.

He examined them from afar.

"What about them?"

Leader continued to gaze at them; hypnotizing him in a way.

"They belong to-"

"Me." Finished Uchiha Itachi.

He strode towards the boy, almost glaring at him but he stayed composed as ever.

"Why do you possess sharingan?"

Kusaru took a step back, "Oh. So that's what these are called." He spoke smugly.

Closing his eyes, Kusaru placed a hand on his hip; breaking the silence soon after.

"Does it matter where I got them. They are in my possession whether you like it or not."

"Your stepping over the boundaries, un." Warned Deidara. He knew that Kusaru wouldn't be alive much longer with the way he was speaking to Uchiha Itachi. He was a dead man.

"Pathetic."

Kusaru wasn't fazed in the least bit by Itachi's intensity. He actually rather enjoyed to annoy him. And it seemed to be working as well.

Pein stepped forward, sending Itachi a small nod before reverting his attention back to Kusaru.

"Are you of the Uchiha clan?"

Kusaru furrowed his brows, "Uchiha clan?"

Itachi didn't partake in this conversation but instead, strode away from the scene and to his own quarters.

Deidara nodded, "Only Uchiha possess the sharingan, un."

Kusaru smirked, "I am not apart of_ that _clan."

It was silent for a while.

"Lets get down to business. Am I allowed into Akatsuki or not?"

This took some while for leader to answer; he went over all the facts about the boy in front of him and how this would effect the overall originization. Although, if -by some chance- Kusaru was apart of the Uchiha clan; the organization would flourish with power.

"Since we've already lost most of our men.."

Kusaru opened one eye to look at the man before him known as the leader of Akatsuki. Pein.

"You're Deidara's partner."

Both men looked at each other, "You better not slow me down." Deidara was taken aback by his arrogant mouth; turned his head away and huffed.

"Not if you do first."

_**--**_

"Any news?!"

Naruto shook his head.

"The ANBU didn't turn up with any information on his whereabouts.."

She looked downcast.

"He must really hate me, huh?"

Naruto looked down at her, "No, Sakura-chan."

"I know that he holds you dear."

She cried again. It had already been an entire week since Shishu had been missing and they hadn't found any evidence of where his location was or if he was even alive still..

_**--**_

He took the cape off. It was far too big for his petite body anyways. Tossing it to the side where it landed on the floor.

Opening the window, Kusaru took a deep breath of the fresh air. Letting it wash over him..

"Where are you going, un?"

He looked over his shoulder. It was Deidara. Again..

"For a walk."

Deidara tsked.

"Leader will be mad."

Kusaru shrugged his shoulders, "I don't care."

And he jumped from the window sill to the ground below. It wasn't a long way down anyways and at once he took off to God-knows-where!

_**--**_

She sighed for what seemed to be the umpteenth time that day. Her hair was loosely tied in a braid, coiling down her backside. Those long golden locks shimmering from the glow of the fireplace.

A faint thudding was heard and in her frightened state, Hitomi stood up and glanced around the room; the blanket wrapped around her falling from her grip when she examined the figure entering through her bedroom window.

Her arm was outstretched, wanting to touch him to see for herself if he was truly real or only a figment of her imagination.

"Shishu?"

Those red eyes seemed to scare her because at the moment she was moving backwards until her backside collided with the cold wall of her bedroom.

The figure said nothing, only closed in on her.

Hitomi trembled with fear, trying her hardest to catch her breath before she had a damn panic-attack.

"Stay away."

She went to throw a punch but her tiny fisted hand was caught, his however was much colder than the wall behind her and caused the girl to shiver.

"Pathetic."

She looked up at the unreadable face, "What.. what did you just say?"

Those bleeding orbs bore onto her form; drinking in her body but lingering a while longer on her face.

"Shishu.." Her voice was echoed.

His mind was plagued with past memories of himself and Hitomi; it was either them playing a round of 'shoji' or just talking to one another.

"Get out of.. my head."

She tried to free her hand from his vice grip but it was useless. He was a ninja and she was just another pampered princess.

"And.." She gulped hard.

"If I don't?"

Hitomi almost didn't want to hear the male's answer..

His fierce, crimson eyes glared at her, squeezing her hand just a slight bit tighter until he had her whimpering.

"I'll kill you."

Her expression became hard; emotionless just like Shishu's was. She had spent many hours trying to perfect it but never quite got it right..

"But.."

Finally, her hand was freed and she stumbled backwards, staring up at the male who towered over her.

"I can never bring myself to hate you.. Shishu."

He took a step back, not wanting to hear anything else coming from her mouth.

"And that's because.."

He turned his back on her, beginning to remove himself from her bedroom.

"It's because.. I'm in love with you."

That had caused him to stop but no matter what, he couldn't- wouldn't look back at her and think of what could-have-been.

It was over.

"Someone like me can never return those feelings, Hitomi."

He looked downcast for a moment.

"_You _of all people should know that."

And in a flash, she was directly behind him, her tiny hands preventing him from leaving; tugging at his clothing and trying to bring him back within her room.

"I don't care! I.. I just don't want to be alone again.."

Her knees buckled, sending her almost spiraling to the hard floor; though, strong arms supported her and instead of falling she was being carried back to her bed. The blankets having been wrapped around her petite body.

"Forget Hitomi. Forget me and you'll live."

Having not understood him, the girl protested; "Shishu, I-"

"I'm not Shishu anymore."

She looked up at him, "Your.. so different.."

He looked down at his hand, it was fisted.

"Affection will get me nowhere."

Kusaru turned his back on her. Again. And strode over towards the window.

"I'll die without you.."

The boy said nothing, simply got as far away from the palace as he possibly could; he had no clue what Hitomi intended to do but at the moment he stashed any thoughts about her from his mind.

He lived for right now.

_**--**_

"_He's of Uchiha blood."_

_She nodded dumbly._

"_He's dead?"_

_She shook her head._

"_I don't know. And you shouldn't be here, Sasuke."_

_He crossed the bedroom, joining her by the window._

"_Filth called to me."_

_She slapped his hands away._

"_Don't touch me."_

_She was slammed against the wall._

"_I can and I will. Sa-Ku-Ra." He stressed._

_He raised a brow, "And do you know why that is?"_

_She didn't look at his sinful face. Simply averted his deadly gaze.._

_Sasuke brought his face towards her ear, tongue running along the lobe before he breathed huskily against the side of her neck._

"_Because.. you are **my** filth."_

"_No.."_

_He gripped the back of her skull and forced her down._

"_Get on your knees."_

_What more could she do but obey his every command. She was his filth remember and filth will always remain as it is.._

_**--**_

That dagger shone with deadly intensity against the hot flames. Hitomi looked out the window, watching as the sun began to rise over the treetops.

"My last will.."

She gazed down at the blanket sitting on her lap; the blue silk kimono wound around her body, like she was a doll being dressed up to her owner's whim.

"If you can't have me then.."

The rays shot out from the horizon, basking everything in a brilliant shine.

"No one can."

But in Hitomi's eyes, everything was dark..

_**--**_

_If this one heart steadily thumps._

_Which area fails?_

_A place unknown.._

_**--**_

"Where is she now?" Asked one of the elders.

"Same place Lord and Lady Oshiro discovered her."

Silence seemed to linger, though the cries of despair from the other room were making it hard for any of the elders to think clearly.

The Raikage uncrossed his legs and stood up.

"What exactly occurred?"

One of the elders spoke up.

"The only heir to the Oshiro clan. Hitomi-hime; is dead."

The Raikage strode over to the nearest window, gazing out at the stretch of land and then at the crying skies.

"Murder?"

The elders shook their heads.

"No." Came a female reply.

"Suicide."

That word seemed to hang in the air, echoing off the spacious walls of the meeting room.

He pressed the palm of his hand against the wall.

"So. The Oshiro clan ends here."

Nothing more was said. One of the most prestigious clans in all the land of thunder was now going to wither and die..

_**--**_

He laughed.

A sick-mother fucker laugh.

He knew..

He knew about Hitomi and the disgrace of the Oshiro clan. He laughed again, hacked until he had to almost gasp for breath.

"And that is why Hitomi-hime.." He breathed, closing his emerald orbs.

"You can never fall in love with a psycho."

_**--**_

_**Author's Note: HEYYA! Heh heh omg! I am having SO much fun writing this fic :P its very intense i guess i could say :P so lets go through everything.. Shishu is now known as Kusaru among the Akatsuki. He and Itachi don't exactly get along well and.. oh yeah! Hitomi killed herself over the fact that she could never be with Shishu/Kusaru :( and the Raikage is the leader of the thunder country :O**_

_**REMEMBER! There is ONLY 2 more chapters left :P I'd better get cracking then! OH and MERRY CHRISTMAS:P cause tomorrow is christmas eve and everything !!**_

_**Hime! Means 'princess' in Japanese :D**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**.x.Tragic-Imperfection.x.**_

_**--**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!! CX**_

_**--**_


	6. Where Sick Son Is Found

_**Dead Tomorrow**_

_**--**_

_**Pairing --- Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Genre --- Romance/Angst/Tragedy**_

_**Type --- Dark**_

_**Location --- Konohagakure**_

_**Rating --- M**_

_**--**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke --- 16 ((First Half)) 29 ((Second Half))**_

_**Haruno Sakura --- 16 ((First Half)) 29 ((Second Half))**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto --- 16 ((First Half)) 29 ((Second Half))**_

_**Haruno Shishu --- 13-14 ((First Half)) 15 ((Second Half))**_

_**--**_

_**Author's Note: HEYYA! Omg. This fic is my NEWEST addiction :P i haven't been this addicted to one of my fics since.. sexual disgrace and kiss and tell : hehe**_

_**brings back good memories :P well this is the second LAST chapter to dead tomorrow :P uhm. Yea enjoy!!**_

_**--**_

_**Chapter VI --- Where Sick Son Is Found**_

_**--**_

"The burial will take place?"

The Raikage looked over the pile of paper work and documents littering his desk.

"Sometime this evening."

The assistant nodded her head, leaving the room and the Raikage of the Cloud Village to go over his thoughts.

"One of the most prestigious clans.. will be wiped of existence."

He ran his fingers throughout the silk, brown locks. Sighing tiredly.

Although, he still couldn't shake that image of Hitomi's dead face from his mind. It was somehow stuck there and it was starting to bother him a great deal.

"But.. why did she do it?"

_**--**_

_He had fucked her again._

_Felt how hot she was around him.._

_He was becoming aroused just thinking of it; her plump breasts bouncing with each movement on his end._

_And.. that wonderful scream produced by the amount of ecstasy coursing throughout her small body._

_She was his filth. Forever._

_And she would remain that way; even after he died and went to hell._

"_You are mine."_

_He laughed._

"_My filth."_

_**--**_

"He's.. alive?"

Naruto nodded.

"ANBU said that it was him; older maybe but its Shishu alright."

Sakura was on her feet now.

"They didn't catch him?"

He shook his head.

"Too strong."

She looked downcast for a moment; "I'm going to find him myself and bring him back home."

He caught her wrist. Yanking her backwards.

"It's too risky."

She looked up at the male, "But-"

"Just sit tight and I'll have an entire squad out to capture him. Okay?"

Sakura nodded slowly, watching as Naruto removed himself from her house and went back to hokage tower.

She looked down at her hands and then at an area on the wooden floor; that is where she had become his filth..

"Shishu.. I'm coming for you.."

_**--**_

"Your lucky leader-sama didn't catch you, un."

Kusaru looked over at his older teammate.

"Your still here, huh."

Deidara sent a glare Kusaru's way; not doing anything but shrugging it off and continuing on his way.

"Your crossing the line again. un."

Kusaru continued to ignore Deidara's warnings. He wasn't afraid of Pein like all the other members seemed to be.

All except for..

"Uchiha Itachi."

The male glanced over his shoulder; emotionless as ever.

"You have Uchiha blood coursing through you're veins."

Kusaru looked Itachi top from bottom; trying to get a good look at him.

"You're mistaken, Uchiha-san."

"Am I?" Itachi sneered.

"Last time I checked; only Uchiha could wield the sharingan. And now you; boy, have it in your possession."

Kusaru walked right on past Itachi.

"Got a problem?"

He eyed him; crimson clashing with crimson. Although, something felt faintly familiar and Itachi knew what it was..

"My Ototo; his blood runs through your veins."

This caused Kusaru to stop in his tracks, glancing around at the dominant male.

"Your brother?"

Itachi gave a slight nod.

"You are _his_ bastard son."

Kusaru turned back around, "Where can I find _him_?"

Itachi looked down at the cobblestone floor.

"Sound."

And that was the end of that. They're _friendly _conversation was ended and from it, Kusaru learned valuable information along with the whereabouts of his biological-father.

Though.. if he was anything like his brother, Itachi; he sure as hell wasn't going to welcome him with open arms..

_**--**_

"_Wonderful filth.."_

_She gagged for a second-time; he didn't care however._

"_Beautiful, filthy Sakura-chan."_

_He forced her to pull away; looked into her smoldering emerald orbs._

"_Lay on your back."_

_Sakura stayed still however._

"_No Sasuke."_

_He held her by the wrists, "Don't make me force you to do it."_

_She stayed as composed as ever, her eyes trained on the de-activated cursed mark._

"_I'm not doing this anymore."_

_He chuckled. _

"_My dear Sakura-chan; you don't have a choice."_

_She watched as he towered over her._

"_I chose you as my filth and that is what you will remain as."_

_She shook her head, "Not anymore!"_

_For some odd reason, he found himself staring into her half-lidden pools of emerald eyes._

"_My heart.. you can't keep stepping all over it.."_

_Sakura felt the restraints -his hands- clenching around her wrists. Tightly too._

"_Shut the fuck up."_

_She stayed strong._

"_Either you want to be with me or not; but whether you like or dislike it, we have created a child. Together."_

_She was roughly pinned against the bed._

"_I said for you to shut up."_

"_Leave and.. by tomorrow there will be no evidence left."_

_He watched her laugh; that sickening laugh he had been deprived of hearing for such a long time._

"_If you leave. You lose."_

_And from then on, Sakura knew it would remain as it was now. She was to be his filth until she eventually died._

_**--**_

"Deidara."

The blonde haired male looked over at Pein.

"Keep a close eye on Kusaru."

The male nodded slowly, "You know then?"

Leader curtly nodded his head.

"If he's not careful, he'll lead shinobi right to us."

Deidara understood.

"He can't be trusted."

And he left.

_**--**_

"I say your still an arrogant boy, un."

Kusaru walked past the male.

"I'm 15."

He had changed a great deal over the year and a half. His hair, longer and almost seemed to have gotten darker in tone as well. Although, those deep-green eyes seemed to hold more hate in them; a killer intent.

Deidara took notice of the body piercings Kusaru now had. Three studs in his left ear -two near the top and one at the lower lobe- also another two on his left eyebrow and a single one just above his upper lip.

Just recently had Pein-sama gotten Kusaru to wear the purple nail polish as did the rest of the members belonging to Akatsuki.

When Deidara saw Kusaru reaching for his cloak, he immediately cornered him.

"Your not leaving this room."

Kusaru snickered, "Leader-sama still on my ass?"

Deidara nodded.

Kusaru really didn't give a shit. Leader-sama couldn't keep him within the organization at all times; he wasn't a damn hostage! He was an active member, strong as well.

And he hadn't betrayed him; not ever.

He was a loyal member.

"Tell Leader-sama, to go fuck himself."

Fastening the buckle at the front; Kusaru smashed the window using his elbow and ignored Deidara's cries of protests.

"Leader-sama will have your head!"

Still, Kusaru didn't care; merely waving him off.

Deidara was left to sigh, "Leader-sama will have _my _head as well."

"Stupid boy, un."

_**--**_

_He was aware._

_That a cloaked figure blocked his way out of Sound Continent. Kusaru studied the male who was a few feet away from him._

"_You.." He murmured._

"_Have red eyes like me."_

_Sasuke squinted his eyes even though the darkness was making it very difficult to do so._

"_Uchiha.."_

_Kusaru hacked, "I.. belong to no clan."_

_Sasuke stepped closer to him, "Then explain why you have those eyes?"_

_The boy laughed, mimicking Sasuke's own laughs._

"_I guess.."_

_He stealthily took out three shuriken from beneath his cape-_

"_It's because you're my father!"_

_And they soared with such speed towards Sasuke who dodged them without much difficulty or thought._

"_Ah.."_

_Sasuke stood closer to him._

"_So your my bastard-son."_

_Kusaru glared._

"_It would seem so."_

_--_

_Watch the morning sun melt regretfully;_

_A sight of adolescence._

_Sweetly, I want to sleep with those tears.._

_And forget I ever existed._

_**--**_

No one knew that she had gone.

Her mind was made up; she was going to find Shishu and bring him back home.

She needed him but now.. Sakura was left to wonder if _he _needed her..

She didn't care how long she would be traveling for, just as long as she got Shishu in the end; Sakura would be happy.

_**--**_

_Oh.. he knew._

_He knew damn-well that Kusaru was as sick of a fucker as he was.._

_And maybe.. he liked it._

_Sasuke had always wanted to restore the Uchiha clan but this had been.. a mistake of some sort._

_Kusaru hadn't been planned and therefore, he was filth as well.. Sick, disgusting filth; apart of him.._

_And right at the moment; Sasuke knew that he'd found his sick-fucker son. _

_Because wherever any sign of filth is; **she'll** surely show up.. And that is what Sasuke was looking forward to._

_The boy before him was made from his sick-fucker seed and.. that made him just as filthy.._

_Kusaru. Was the **filth.**_

_**--**_

_**Author's Note: HEYYA! Lol yes, this is a Christmas Present for all of you wonderful readers and hopefully I can get the final chapter done by tomorrow, ne:D hehe well i hope you enjoyed thus far and hopefully you will like the ending :P**_

_**LOL yes yes, confrontation between Sasuke and Kusaru :S what will happen next ??**_

_**--**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**.x.Tragic-Imperfection.x.**_

_**--**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS !! CX**_

_**--**_


	7. Where Filth Is NonExistent

_**Dead Tomorrow**_

_**--**_

_**Pairing --- Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Genre --- Romance/Tragedy/Angst**_

_**Type --- Dark**_

_**Location --- Konohagakure**_

_**Rating --- M**_

_**--**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke --- 16 ((First Half)) 29 ((Second Half))**_

_**Haruno Sakura --- 16 ((First Half)) 29 ((Second Half))**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto --- 16 ((First Half)) 29 ((Second Half))**_

_**Haruno Shishu --- 5-13 ((First Half)) 15 ((Second Half))**_

_**--**_

_**Author's Note: I know.. this is the LAST chapter :P NO sequels are intended to be posted so this is all there is :)**_

_**The journey was fun !!**_

_**--**_

_**Chapter VII --- Where Filth Is Non-Existent**_

_**--**_

"_If you fight me; you'll die."_

_He laughed._

"_Not if I kill you first."_

_Sasuke watched the young boy advance closer to him._

"_That's not likely."_

_Kusaru removed a hidden kunai from his weapons pouch._

"_Shut up old man!"_

_He heard his father laugh; a sick, twisted laugh._

"_I'll show you what this old man can do."_

_The forest almost seemed to carry the sounds of knuckles connecting upon flesh; miles and miles away.._

_He was aware.. _

_Aware that he didn't have much longer._

_In no fewer than two hours; his body would be a preserved corpse; rotting away and smelling of death._

_It had almost taken over his body, mind and soul. He had faced death and showed no signs of fear; he faced it bravely._

_Like an avenger should._

_And this boy -his bastard son- wasn't going to stand in his way._

_No one would._

_No one.._

_**--**_

She was so glad to have not encountered any enemy shinobi. Hell! She didn't even know where the fuck she was going!

Maybe she was just walking around in hopeless circles..

It was a high possibility.

And what _if _she somehow encountered Shishu? Would he still welcome her into his life and come back to Konohagakure with her?

Of course not..

Because she knew that there must have been a good reason for him having run away and staying away for such a long period of time..

Somehow.. she had forgotten what he looked like..

He had been gone for two years and.. maybe he was totally different than his sweet and innocent alter-ego..

_'No matter what; I'll always love you..'_

_**--**_

"_**Hitomi-hime, I-"**_

_**She held out her hand, "Please, just call me Hitomi."**_

_**Shishu nodded his head.**_

"_**Hai."**_

"_**I was worried- about you that is.."**_

_**Shishu looked at her; his gaze solemn.**_

"_**I can take care of myself."**_

_**She shook her head.**_

"_**I know, it's just.. I can't help worrying when your gone."**_

_**He chuckled.**_

"_**What's so funny?"**_

_**He gazed at her elegance.**_

"_**You."**_

_**She looked away with her nose high and her lips tightly pressed together.**_

_**He laughed again. A child's laugh.**_

"_**You constantly drive yourself insane with worry."**_

_**She opened one violet eye to peer at the boy sitting next to her.**_

"_**Hitomi-chan.. If your not worried about my well-being than; what is it?"**_

_**She opened the other eye as well.**_

"_**Well.."**_

_**He continued to watch her; knew he was making her feel uncomfortable under his watchful gaze.**_

"_**Its just that.. One day you may not come back.. And-"**_

"_**What?"**_

_**She drew in a big breath.**_

"_**And.. forget about me.."**_

_**He stayed still, reaching for her trembling hands; "I'll make you a promise."**_

_**She nodded slowly.**_

"_**As long as I'm still living; you'll remain."**_

_**--**_

_He recalled that day._

_It was almost two years ago; when he had fallen hopelessly in love with the heir to the Oshiro clan._

_What a fool he had been._

"_Are you gonna daydream or fight?"_

_Kusaru dodged the scorching flames produced by the male standing only feet across from his post._

_The malicious boy ran at the Uchiha, the kunai tight in his grip and he watched while Sasuke unsheathed a long katana._

_The two blades collided._

_He watched with an amused grin as Kusaru created fire using chakra; the only thing Sasuke could so was abandon his precious blade and get the hell out of the way._

_Although, Sasuke had to hand it to Kusaru; he was stronger -by far- than he came off as being._

_This little spar would prove to be an interesting one.._

_Very interesting._

_As night reigned supreme and basked the entire land in complete darkness; Shishu found himself activating the sharingan as soon as he spotted a pair of bleeding eyes way up in the treetops._

"_Bastard."_

_Kusaru narrowly missed the kunai that had whizzed past his face; a small cut ran along his right cheek; it stung little but that was enough to piss Kusaru off._

_Because.. no one was ever able to lay a finger on him before and he sure as hell wasn't about to let Sasuke get away with it._

_He searched for the male through the blinding darkness._

_Whereas Sasuke was trying his best to preserve his body for a while longer; the sharingan took a lot out of him since his last usage. And its ultimate effects where beginning to show up.._

_And yet.. he still wasn't able to fully control the cursed mark; it seemed to have a mind of its own will._

_And that is where Sasuke knew he was truly fucked.._

_Because as soon as he felt the first stage of the cursed mark subside; the pain erupting from every inch of his body was unbearable._

_That was when he knew.. he had to get the hell out of there because at that point, he was vulnerable to anything.._

_**--**_

"..Shishu..."

Slowly, his head snapped to the side.

He saw.. pink?

Pink hair..

Her pink hair.

Mother's hair...

Sakura looked around, she saw Sasuke as well..

"Sasuke!"

She went to take a step forward, but Kusaru wasn't about to let her pass.

"What? No hello."

She looked downcast.

By the way he was acting and his new look; Sakura knew that the boy standing not too far away from her wasn't her son..

"So.. _you're _the new member of Akatsuki."

Kusaru chuckled.

"Is that a problem, _Okasan_?" She cringed at the tone.

Taking a step forwards and letting the bag fall to the ground, Sakura narrowed her gaze and parted her dry lips.

"You.. you're not _my _son."

Kusaru full out laughed this time; hacked afterwards.

"That's right, I'm not your son. Shishu was _weak_."

Inside, Sakura could feel her heart slowly being ripped apart.. Aching so badly that all she wanted to do was cry her eyes out until the light of day approached.

Sakura had a feeling that the _real _Shishu; her sweet, innocent Shishu was somewhere hidden inside of that monster, Kusaru.. Because, her son would never do anything to harm anyone.

And she was going to set him free.

Even_ if _it meant that she'd have to live with the consequences..

"Why did you leave?"

Kusaru stood his ground.

"I needed to find out who _I _really was and I have."

Sakura shook her head.

"I know there was another reason. Strength?"

He laughed, "My dear Okasan; I already have _all_ the strength in the World."

"But.. you've been corrupted in the process..."

"And yet.."

He placed a hand over his heart, laughing harder than he ever had before.

"You_ still _continue to love me; a _killer_."

Her eyes scanned the area and they stopped abruptly on the strewn katana. Sakura made haste and sprinted for it; Kusaru was quick too but didn't quite make it in time.

Sakura held it tightly, not going to let go for anything. Their blades collided and she was thrown backwards from the brute force.

All the years that were spent training with Tsunade were useless now.. She hadn't fought for years but the basics she knew.. Although, Sakura wasn't too sure that they'd work on Kusaru.

But.. it was worth a shot.

_**--**_

He was strong..

They had been fighting for a while now and yet.. Sakura hadn't located a weak spot of any sort..

"What will you gain from killing?"

Kusaru jumped to the side.

_Bitter Son_

_In denial once again_

"I gain nothing from it but pure enjoyment."

She scoffed, "Your sick."

Sakura sent him a sympathetic look.

"Don't you _ever_ dream of going back to Konoha?"

Kusaru approached her with predator-like quickness and stealth.

"It's swimming with idiots."

She watched him intently; picking up on his tactics and accuracy. And once he had gotten close enough for hand-to-hand combat; Sakura gripped his small wrist with her free hand and held on tightly.

And what she did next made Kusaru squirm with disgust..

She hugged him, held him close to her body and cooed to him even though he was yelling from the top of his lungs. All the while Sasuke watched from the sidelines in shock and pain..

That burning inferno wasn't dying down and this time it would be the last he would ever have to go through with it ever again.. Because he knew his hour was nearing..

_Heartless Son_

_Born from FILTH_

With her right hand, Sakura gripped the hilt of the katana, bringing her face close to Kusaru's ear.

"Gomen nasai.."

And that small grunt of pain didn't fall unnoticed by Sasuke nor Sakura; she was aware of what she had committed.

Murder.

Continuing to thrust the blade deeper within the boy's chest and not stopping until she knew that it had punctured through his body and out the back.

Sasuke watched from afar, and although the burning pain was unbearable he couldn't help but continue to watch Sakura and Kusaru.. His only child -bastard son- was going to die at _her _hands.

He growled and used the tree close by for support.

_It _was starting to take effect and he hadn't much time to spare..

"You're just like Itachi.. A murderer."

Sakura watched him leave her once again..

_Unwelcome Son_

_Fallowing worthless trails_

The further he got away the more the pain increased; he didn't want to go down this way but.. it wasn't in his hands now..

Slowly, his eyes watched as the cursed mark devoured his body; stretching over the flawless planes of his flesh and disintegrating everything it had previously consumed in black ash.

Past the roaring of the thunder, Sasuke screamed an agonizing scream..

_His last scream.._

Legs.

Arms.

Abdomen.

Everything was being eaten away at a fast pace, leaving no more room for him to scream..

_No sick-fucker scream.._

And now_.. he _was gone.

_Hurting Son_

_Asleep in Mother's arms_

He was struggling to breathe now.

Suffocation screaming his name in endless amusement.

That paling skin cold to even the slightest of touches. She knew.. she knew what she had done.

"Your free now my dearest."

Deep-green eyes gazed past the enveloping darkness; that pink hair drenched with blood._ His _sick-fucker blood.

"Okasan.."

She held her breath.

"...I'm.. so scared..."

Her fingertips -dainty- ran along his jawline, gently; as if he'd break. Sakura bowed her head, the rain just beginning to fall and making her hair wet-matted; sticking to the sides of her face.

His deep panting echoed throughout her ears; causing her to involuntarily shudder.

Her eyes watched his slightly blue lips part..

"..Okasan..."

Sakura looked down at her only son. Cooing to him like she had done many times when he was still a child; innocent too.

"Shh.. Mama's here... go to sleep Shishu."

Sakura saw those dulling eyes slowly close; he was trying to fight a while longer but.. it was already too late.

They continued to stay open; tears mixing with rain-water. Cold fingers entangled with her own trembling ones, surprising her. Sakura looked down at their now joined hands; emotions lost.

"Okasan... I- I want to.. protect you... I promised to."

Slowly, Sakura shook her head, watching Shishu cling to what little life he had left.

"I promise..."

She looked down at him; bewildered.

"For you, Okasan I.. I will protect.."

A sad smile came over him, her grip tightened around his clammy hand.

"When you close your eyes, Shishu.. everything will be okay."

That smile lingered a while longer.

"Can we visit.. Naruto-san af... after?"

She nodded, still watching him sadly.

"Yes. And that is my promise."

He smiled genuinely. Something he hadn't done for years.. Like when he was still a small and kind-hearted child.

"Now.."

She looked at the young boy. His lips tightly pressed together.

"Go to sleep for Mama; my Shishu-aisuru..."

Sakura could feel the grip loosening and finally.. When that chest fell once more, she didn't witness it rise anymore. Slowly, his stiff fingers uncurled from her own and hit the mud-ridden ground.

Sweetly; shakily, she used the pads of her index and middle fingers to close those dull green eyes that continued to stare at her. Even though he was gone..

Never again would they show such liveliness. Ever.

Pulling away, Sakura tilted her head up to catch sight of the dreary and crying skies.. Her shoulders trembled and... in her maddening state.. broke like the filth she knew she was..

**--**

_Watch the morning sun melt regretfully_

_A sigh of adolescence_

_Sweetly, I want to sleep with those tears_

_And forget I ever existed_

_Watch the night moon pale grudgingly_

_A cry of maturity_

_Sweetly, I want to hold onto whatever is left_

_And continue to trick myself_

_**--**_

_**Sayonara..**_

_**Watashi no Okasan kirei na...**_

_**Boku wa dekinai sonzai suru..**_

_**Okasan.. No tame ni watashi o tsuzukeru seikatsu...**_

_**Sekai wo kitanai anata no naka de.**_

_**Doushite boku wa kowareta ko?**_

_**--**_

_**Author's Note: -dodges flying objects- i know.. the ending was sad and it even made me cry because i've become sort of attached to Shishu and now he's gone.. :( **_

_**So.. Sasuke is DEAD! Got that ??**_

_**Shishu.. is DEAD! Okay ??**_

_**And.. Sakura is CRAZY! Any questions ??**_

_**loll, umm yea, at the end it implies that Sakura has sorta, maybe, kinda gone insane from everything that happened to her and her reason for killing Shishu was so that he could be free and corruption wouldn't be able to get him anymore.**_

_**Shishu-aisuru --- beloved Shishu**_

_**and for the Japanese sentences :O**_

_**Gomen nasai --- Sorry**_

_**Sayonara --- goodbye**_

_**Watashi no Okasan kirei na --- my lovely mother**_

_**Boku wa dekinai sonzai suru --- I can't exist**_

_**Okasan.. no tame ni watashi o tsuzukeru seikatsu --- mother, keep living for me**_

_**Sekai wo kitanai anata no naka de --- In your filthy World**_

_**Doushite boku wa kowareta ko? --- Why am I a broken child?**_

_**--**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**.x.Tragic-Imperfection.x.**_

_**--**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS! CXX**_

_**--**_


	8. Where Filth Remains

_**Dead Tomorrow**_

_--_

_**Pairing --- Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Genre --- Romance/Tragedy/Angst**_

_**Type --- Dark**_

_**Location --- Konohagakure**_

_**Rating --- M**_

_--_

_**Uchiha Sasuke --- 16 ((First Half)) 29 ((Second Half))**_

_**Haruno Sakura --- 16 ((First Half)) 29 ((Second Half))**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto --- 16 ((First Half)) 29 ((Second Half))**_

_**Haruno Shishu --- 5-13 ((First Half)) 15 ((Second Half))**_

_--_

_**Author's Note: Heyya everyone !! haha, this is the alternate ending to: Dead Tomorrow ; so i hope you all enjoy it and again. NO HAPPINESS XD**_

_**--**_

_**Chapter VII --- Where Filth Remains**_

_**--**_

"_If you fight me; you'll die."_

_Kusaru sent him a bored look._

"_You'll be dead first."_

_And he lunged for the elder male, trying his hardest to land any sort of damage to him. Although it was rather hard when he was moving with such stealth._

"_Your too weak."_

_Kusaru threw a single kunai his way._

"_Shut the hell up!"_

_And the battle began._

_**--**_

She was going to find him.

She was going to bring him back home where they could return to their daily lives and forget about.. everything. And that included Sasuke.

But.. what _if _she did find Shishu.. maybe he had changed. If he had, than maybe he wouldn't welcome her back into his life. He had been gone for too long and this was slowly killing her inside.

Shishu had left the village two years ago.. So what he taken him so long? Why didn't he try to contact her; or maybe he just hated her too much to even look at her.

That had to be it..

_'I don't care.. I'll still love you.'_

_**--**_

He had watched her leave. Didn't say anything though. He wanted to find out where she was running off to in the middle of the night.

Securing the white cape at the front, Uzumaki Naruto, 6th hokage, left the village after Sakura had.

_'Where are you going, Sakura-chan?'_

_**--**_

"_**Hitomi-hime, I-"**_

_**She held out her hand, "Please, just call me Hitomi."**_

_**Shishu nodded his head.**_

"_**Hai."**_

"_**I was worried- about you that is.."**_

_**Shishu looked at her; his gaze solemn.**_

"_**I can take care of myself."**_

_**She shook her head.**_

"_**I know, it's just.. I can't help worrying when your gone."**_

_**He chuckled.**_

"_**What's so funny?"**_

_**He gazed at her elegance.**_

"_**You."**_

_**She looked away with her nose high and her lips tightly pressed together.**_

_**He laughed again. A child's laugh.**_

"_**You constantly drive yourself insane with worry."**_

_**She opened one violet eye to peer at the boy sitting next to her.**_

"_**Hitomi-chan.. If your not worried about my well-being than; what is it?"**_

_**She opened the other eye as well.**_

"_**Well.."**_

_**He continued to watch her; knew he was making her feel uncomfortable under his watchful gaze.**_

"_**Its just that.. One day you may not come back.. And-"**_

"_**What?"**_

_**She drew in a deep breath.**_

"_**And.. forget about me.."**_

_**He stayed still, reaching for her trembling hands; "I'll make you a promise."**_

_**She nodded slowly.**_

"_**As long as I'm still living; you'll remain."**_

_**--**_

_He recalled that day._

_What a fool he had been for falling in love with that girl from the lightning village. He was a hopeless idiot and love would get him absolutely no where._

"_Stop daydreaming and fight!"_

_Kusaru dodged the long katana poised in front of Uchiha Sasuke. He growled deep in his throat and ran forwards at an incredible speed. Though, Sasuke watched his every move and jumped high into the treetops._

"_Get down here you bastard!"_

_Sasuke chuckled to himself. His son was an utter fool. He saw right through that fake outer shell of his; because inside was a crying child._

_'His' child._

_Sick-fucker son._

_Sasuke left the shading trees and jumped at Kusaru; blades connected and both fought for dominance and power._

_Pushing away from each other, Kusaru was the first to reciprocate and throw fluid attacks every way._

_It wasn't enough. Sasuke was much stronger. He would have to find another way.. A weakness but.. did such a man have any weaknesses?_

_No._

_He stopped moving for a moment. His body was starting to fail him.. again. That's when Kusaru found an opening and attacked; Sasuke had different plans and just barely got himself out of harms way._

_He rolled to a stop and watched for Kusaru's next attack._

_**--**_

She had seen Sasuke first.

"Sasuke!"

About to take a step forwards, the cloaked figure turned to the pink haired woman, sick smile present.

_His _sick smile.

"What? No hello?"

Sakura looked down, she just couldn't stand to look at that deceitful face. How could something so gentle become so hopelessly corrupted?

"Your.. not _my _son."

She heard him laugh in disgust.

"_Your _son was weak; A lost cause."

Bringing herself to finally gaze into Kusaru's face, Sakura smiled a sad, dead smile.

"So.. your the new member of Akatsuki."

The young male began to take short strides towards her.

"Is that a problem, _Okasan?"_

He was.. different. More different than she would have ever imagined. And she had been right; he _did_hate her.

From afar Sasuke watched the two converse, all he wanted was for Kusaru to die; he didn't care what happened to Sakura.

Attaching a paper bomb to the end of a kunai, Sasuke tossed it with great ease between the distance separating mother and son.

_'Damn!'_

Acting quickly, Naruto came out of hiding and managed to get Sakura out of the way just in time.

"Are you okay?"

Sakura's eyes were wide, tears had already begun to fall and roll away from her green orbs.

"Sh.. Shishu!"

Naruto held her down against the dirt, "Stay here." It was a strict order.

Once the smoke and dust subsided, there stood a perfectly fine Kusaru. He laughed and laughed.

"So nice of you to join us, Naruto."

He looked beyond the wreckage and sure enough he saw Sasuke scampering away in obvious pain.

Running at Kusaru, the hokage snuck around him and sped to where Sasuke was escaping to.

His eyes narrowed and he gave one last look to his mother.

"_Pathetic."_

And he chased after the two.

_**--**_

She was dazed.

She was losing her mind.

Her body was shaking.

Slowly she stood up, shakily she held onto the tree for support and bravely she ran to where the three men had disappeared off to.

She was the only one who had any chance of saving Kusaru from himself.

_**--**_

"Get back here you bastard!"

He hacked; blood fell from his sinned mouth and stained the ground. Leaving a trail behind.

_Sick-fucker blood._

All of a sudden, Naruto was in front of him, blocking his path to salvation. Glaring, Sasuke preformed the Uchiha clan signature jutsu. Flames erupted from Sasuke and spewed for Uzumaki Naruto.

Lazily dodging the fire, Naruto equipped himself with a kunai and went in for the kill. Sasuke.

Through the pain, Sasuke smirked. He attacked to the best of his abilities but he didn't have much time to spare and therefore he would have to cut this match shorter than he would have hoped.

Landing a kick to Naruto's gut, he went flying backwards and deeper into the forest; uprooting trees and finally stopped when there was nothing more for him to crash into.

He narrowly missed the shuriken coming his way, instead of moving, Sasuke used the blade of his katana to block the sharp weapons.

The battle became heated and just as soon as it had begun, it was going to end.

_**--**_

"No.."

She couldn't bring herself to scream anymore, instead, Sakura ran as fast as her legs would carry her.

_He _was intent on killing Kusaru.

She could tell by the look in his eyes.

"Stop it!"

They didn't pay her any heed, just kept on fighting and she knew.. that if Kusaru didn't back down, he would die at Sasuke's hands.

They came to a clearing now, near a cliff side. Sakura was becoming frantic and her heart was beating faster and faster.

"Sasuke! Shishu! Stop!"

Her eyes widened a fraction but she forced her body to move forwards, racing towards the fighting duo. She saw the edge of the katana gleam in the dull moonlight and she lunged..

_When temptation becomes too strong_

_Will he give in?_

Red.

_His _favoritered blood.

Staining.. everything.

The warm substance wet his face, making him smile.

A sinister smile.

The blade had gone through. Puncturing out the back, staring Kusaru in the face. He stayed composed; not moving a muscle.

_Mother's _blood seeped through the front of his clothing; made his skin crawl greedily.

She fell to the ground. Her own blood staining and consuming everything it came in contact with.

_He lies even to his own reflection_

"Shi.. Shishu.." She called out blindly.

He stayed still, feet rooted to the rocky ground.

But.. when he went to look at his father, he found that he was limping away from the site, katana strewn on the ground.

_Suffocating _in her blood.

"..Smile for.. mama."

Still, no words left his throat. And that frown stayed exactly as it was.

He could tell that she was struggling to breathe, her lungs had been punctured and her heart.. bleeding to death.

He didn't care.

_Two bodies so different_

_Same blood shared_

He was an insect.. Just another parasite to be killed and no longer exist.

It was sick.. how he wouldn't shed any tears; no sympathy entered his body or mind.

None.

How could he watch _her _die in front of him and do absolutely nothing. Kusaru watched her. Almost in sick amusement.

"You should have stayed in Konoha."

The skies rumbled with the threat of a storm.

She was suffocating; her throat tightening and her lungs working harder just to gain an ounce of oxygen.

Her gurgling wasn't ignored.

_He breaks when faced with the truth_

"..Shishu-aisuru.. smile.."

He looked at her, his knees digging into the ground, hands fisted tightly.

Slowly, she smiled and brought her hand to where her crying heart was located.

"Mama will always.. be right here..."

The skies roared.

The ground rumbled.

Her eyes cried with the sadness that she had been harboring for so long. She protected Kusaru out of motherly love.. She pondered on whether he would do the same for her.

Large emerald pools gazed up at the colour stricken skies.

They were crying too.

_When desire arrives he'll greet it; smiling_

_Does he know when to stop?_

"Your so broken, _Okasan._"

The tears trailed down the sides of her face. Her hair; pink hair Kusaru used to adore so much, was stained in crimson.

The happy child that had lingered in his heart was slowly being ripped apart. Crying and crying until the tears became dried up. Not even that small voice could reach out to a fucker like him.

Because.. that child was dead now.

_Dead like Okasan.._

He watched her chest fall and awaited the rise again but.. it never occurred. And that is when his mind finally registered that she had died. Her last will to him was to smile and be happy again.

"I'm not even alive, Okasan."

He gently brushed aside the pastel strands of hair from her face.

_Greed will welcome him and consume_

The further he got away the more the pain increased; he didn't want to go down this way but.. it wasn't in his hands now..

Slowly, his eyes watched as the cursed mark devoured his body; stretching over the flawless planes of his flesh and disintegrating everything it had previously consumed in black ash.

Past the roaring of the thunder, Sasuke screamed an agonizing scream..

_His last scream.._

Legs.

Arms.

Abdomen.

_Everything was being eaten away at a fast pace, leaving no more room for him to scream.._

_No sick-fucker scream.._

And now.. _he_ was gone

_**--**_

In the ruins of the forest lay Uzumaki Naruto. In his unconscious state all he could do was allow a few tears to slip past his closed eyes.

_**--**_

_Flower withering in cruelty_

_Your rusty voice cries_

She was in his arms now.

Her lifeless body was so light.

The rain fell down, beating against his cold skin. Washing all of the sinned blood from his body and_hers._

He reached the edge of the cliff and when he looked down, only darkness was seen. It was probably a long way down.

He took a final look at the woman in his arms; broken woman. Woman of the **FILTH.**

He remembered those happy emerald eyes from when he was known as Shishu but now.. that child was gone. Along with the sleeping mother.

Kusaru brought his face to his mother's and placed a solemn kiss to her temple. Allowing his lips to linger on the dead skin a while longer.

And then.. she fell.

_The same person with identical blood; he turns away_

That smirk tugged and pulled at his lips and he couldn't help but laugh along with the cracking of the thunder.

"_Filth_ will _**always **_remain at the bottom."

From there, Kusaru turned swiftly on his heel and walked away from the death scene. Awaiting to find his newest victim to corrupt.

As he traveled for the nearest village, Kusaru let his eyes following the rising sun; signaling a new day about to come.

Tied around his frail wrist was cloth with red stains adorning it._Mother's _sad blood stains; so that he would always remember.

Because in reality.. he was just another walking corpse.

A rotting body just like his father's.

Kusaru was the _**filth.**_

_**--**_

_**Goodbye..**_

_**My lovely mother.**_

_**You can no longer exist..**_

_**Mother.. I'll keep living for you.**_

_**In your filthy World..**_

_**Why am I a broken child?**_

_**--**_

_**Author's Note: Yea xd I KNOW it was sad.. again. But this is a tragedy! So i hope you liked the alternate ending. And btw Kusaru kept a piece of her torn clothing stained in blood as a reminder of what happened that day.**_

_**He truly is a sick genius.**_

_**ALTERNATE ENDING!!**_

_**--**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**.x.Tragic-Imperfection.x.**_

_**--**_

_**Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors !! CXXXXXX**_

_**--**_


End file.
